Sturm der Liebe !
by Mimmy
Summary: Mehrere exotische Liebesbeziehungen zu FdK 1 und 2. Story hat nix mit der gleichnamigen TV Serie zu tun! Näheres steht ihr in der Summary zu Beginn von Chap 1.
1. Chapter 1

Sturm der Liebe 

Dies ist eine bereits abgeschlossene Story! Das bedeutet für euch: Es gibt nicht die von mir üblichen langen Wartezeiten bis zum nächsten Chap!

**Disclaimer: Das alles gehört mir nicht!**

**Zur Story: Tja, ungewöhnliche Liebesgeschichten... zu FdK 1 und 2**

**Teil der Staffel ist Norrington – Anna- Maria, hierzu die Warnung: Es ist eine NC17 Story, wegen dem was zwischen Frau und Mann halt nun passiert. Diese erste Story fängt nach Fdk1 an, beinhaltet FdK2 und endet erst éinige Zeit´ danach! **

**Teil der Staffel ist Jack und Elisabeth. Dazu gilt die gleiche Warnung wie für Teil 1. Wie Lizzi Will abschießt und Jack ihr Herz gewinnt!**

**Teil Barbossa- Tia Dalma. Keine Warnungen hierfür. Ist eher kürzer!**

**Und wenn ihr dann noch Lust habt... dann ja dann poste ich euch die Story die bis jetzt noch niemand außer mir gelesen hat! Aber da wird's exotisch !räusper Jack, Norrington und...ja richtig, Lord Cutler Beckett!!! ( 3ér Beziehung) + die kleine Überraschung zum Schluss! Warnung Slash!!!!!**

**Staffel 1 / Teil 1**

**NorA**

**Es ist falsch James. Was tust du da eigentlich gerade? Du weist was auf dem Spiel steht mein Lieber.**

**Aber es ist wie eine Sucht, Extase pur. Ich hatte mir geschworen, nie wieder eine Frau Herr über meine Gefühle werden zu lassen, nie wieder. Und trotzdem war es jetzt gerade erneut geschehen.**

**Warum? Warum nur Sie? Ein Pirat! – Piratin!**

**Auf der Jagt nach Jack Sparrow hatte ich sie aufgesammelt. Kurz vor dem Sturm, vor all dem nach Elisabeth was mein Leben hätte zum schlimmeren wenden können.**

**Sie hatte man einfach in einem Beiboot ihrem Schicksal überlassen, als sie sich geäußert hatte, an Land gehen zu wollen. Keine Lust mehr und zu müde geworden sich von der Navy jagen zu lassen.**

**Doch der Jäger hatte sie geschnappt, sie allein, während die Anderen- noch- ihre Freiheit genießen konnten.**

**Schon damals war sie unbezwingbar gewesen. Schnell war mir klar, dass diese Frau etwas hatte, was ich haben wollte. Jedoch hinderte mich mal wieder mein Rang daran, kund zu tun was ich empfand.**

**Empört darüber, dass meine Männer sie nach ihrer Rettung sofort in eine Zelle gesperrt hatten, beschwerte sie sich in der folgenden Zeit über schlechtes Essen, zu dunkle Zellen, extreme Unfreundlichkeit, bis sie schließlich die ´Schiffsleitung´ - also mich- sprechen wollte.**

**Meine Männer warnten mich, sie sei eine Furie, aber ich ließ mich darauf ein.**

„**So, da seit ihr ja wieder, Commodore Norrington," schnauzte sie.**

„**Ja, da bin ich. Wie kann ich euch behilflich sein?", fragte ich. Sofort legte sie los. "Zu aller erst will ich hier aus dieser dunklen, stinkigen, verdreckten Zelle raus. Dann hatte ich mir immer erträumt wenigstens die Offiziere der Royal Navy wären noch so etwas wie Gentleman- dass seid ihr aber ganz und gar nicht. Es gehört sich nicht eine Lady so zu behandeln wie Ihr und euer Gefolge das tut. Außerdem ist das Essen eine Katastrophe und überhaupt und sowieso braucht ihr nicht zu denken, dass ihr mich damit beeindrucken- oder gar ängstigen könntet, dass ich in nächster Zeit mit dem Galgen Bekanntschaft schließe. Ich fürchte den Tod nicht!"**

**Aufmerksam hatte ich ihr zugehört, nicht ganz ohne sie zu betrachten- herrlich, dieses Temperament...! „ Nun gut, ich sehe was ich für euch tun kann Miss", antwortete ich.**

„**Dass kann ich euch sagen", fauchte sie sogleich: "Dreht euch einfach mal nach rechts, dahin wo der Schlüsselbund sich befindet und lasst mich hier raus!"**

**Na gut- ok, ich war ja auch kein Unmensch. Was sollte auch schon groß passieren, auf hoher See und schließlich war sie eine Frau. Brav tat ich also wie mir geheißen.**

„**Zufrieden?", fragte ich. Außer einem schnippischem ´Mh´, kam nichts über ihre Lippen. Ohne mich eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, stapfte sie die Leiter hinauf an Deck. Ich folgte ihr nach.**

„**Wenn ihr mir jetzt noch sagen könntet wo ich schlafen darf und mir etwas anständiges zu Futtern gebt bin ich angemessen versorgt und störe euren Schiffsfrieden nicht weiter." **

**Erst hier im Tageslicht wurde mir richtig bewusst was für eine Schönheit sie war. Ihre langen, schwarzen Haare wehten im warmen karibischen Wind, ihre rehbraunen Augen blitzten und funkelten nur so vor Temperament. Die Haut- wie Schokolade- nur samtig und weich.**

„**Was glotzt ihr so, Commodore," riss sie mich aus meinen Gedanken.**

**Sofort entsann ich mich dazu ihr die Mannschaftsquartiere zu zeigen und ihr ein eben solches zuzuweisen. Damit war sie jedoch gänzlich unzufrieden. „Da hätte ich auch da unten im Kerker bleiben können!"**

„**Na gut, ihr dürft meine Kajüte belegen ",gab ich auf ihren fordernden Blick hin zurück. „Geht doch", meinte sie.**

**°°°°° Am nächsten Morgen°°°°°**

**Was für eine Nacht! Nach etwa acht Stunden hinterm Steuer brauchte ich nun wirklich etwas Schlaf. Ich wollte mich etwas frisch machen und dann zu Bett legen.**

**Ungeachtet der Vorkommnisse gestern, betrat ich meine Kajüte.**

„**Raus hier! Könnt ihr nicht anklopfen!", schrie sie. Total geschockt wankte ich nun wieder rückwärts aus der Tür. Ich hatte sie total vergessen. Das konnte ja noch heiter werden.**

**Als die Gnädigste dann endlich soweit war, durfte ich eintreten. Sie saß auf meinem Stuhl und starrte in den Raum hinein. Warum war so eine Frau Pirat-in geworden- ich konnte und wollte es nicht verstehen.**

**Sie sollte einen Mann, Kinder und ein glückliches, friedliches Leben an Land haben. Argwöhnisch beobachtete sie was ich tat. Ich kam in Verlegenheit. Sollte ich sie ansprechen? – Nein sie war Pirat-in , so etwas schickte sich nicht. Überhaupt hatte ich sie schon viel zu gut behandelt. Wenn das rauskommen würde, würde ich noch einiges mehr an Respekt verlieren, als ich sowieso schon nach Sparrows ´glorreicher´ Flucht verloren hatte.**

**°°° Später°°°**

**Sie ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Pirat-in hin oder her, ich war neugierig geworden, wollte wissen wie sie tickte, wollte sie förmlich studieren, jeden Millimeter ihrer Seele und ihres Körpers kennen lernen.**

**Vorsichtig fragte ich: „ Hättet ihr nicht Lust heute Abend mit mir zu speisen?"**

„**Ich bevorzuge es mit Freunden zu speisen, oder alleine, und zu meinen Freunden dürft Ihr euch ganz bestimmt nicht zählen !" Schon hatte ich die erwartete Abfuhr erhalten. Mein Glück mit dem weiblichen Geschlecht hielt sich in sehr überschaubaren Grenzen.**

**Enttäuscht legte ich mich in eine der Hängematten an Deck und grübelte über Gott und die Welt nach, als sie plötzlich neben mir stand. „ Ich hab es mir anders überlegt, Commodore." „ Das freut mich außerordentlich", gab ich viel zu euphorisch von mir. "I- ich meine... meine", stotterte ich verlegen hinterher. „Ist schon okay", gab sie zurück. „ Wir sehen uns dann im Salon." „Ja", wisperte ich. Was hatte diese Frau nur aus mir gemacht???? Kaum war sie da schon fühlte ich mich nach- Frühling.**

**Wieder war ich in Gedanken versunken . War es wegen Elisabeth? Weil die beiden Frauen sich ziemlich ähnlich waren? Jede von ihnen – so wechselhaft und unvorhersehbar. Egal- was einzig und allein zählte war, dass ich mit ihr ins Gespräch kommen könnte.**

**Meine eigentlichen Aufgaben und Pflichten, die ich als Commodore normalerweise zu erfüllen hatte, lies ich vollkommen außer acht.**

**Endlich hatte ich gelernt auf mein Herz zu hören, nicht immer nur auf meinen Verstand. Das hatten mich Elisabeth, Will- und sogar Jack Sparrow ein Stück weit, wenngleich auch etwas schmerzhaft gelehrt...**

**So wie sich das für eine Soap gehört... nun die Vorschau: Der Commodore trinkt Rum...!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anna- Maria erzählt wie sie an Jack kam... und so weiter... **

**Tja liebe Grüße Mimmy**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Nichts ist mir.

**Review**: Hey Jannik, schön dass du endlich auch auf den ff Geschmack gekommen bist! Meld dich ma an! Der Kreis der Westerwälder auf dieser Seite muss wachsen!!!!! g Ön

itz geist dau an denne Computer ön schrefst oos uch e mo wat, wa?... Ach nä.. ihr soot jo gell! g

**Was vorher geschah** : Norrington hat Anna Maria gefangen und verguckt sich etwas in sie. Nach ein wenig rum gezicke lässt sie sich aber darauf ein mit ihm zu speisen...

**I**ch bat den Schiffskoch darum uns das Beste zu servieren was wir an Bord hatten, einen Schiffsjungen beauftragte ich damit, den Salon so schön wie möglich herzurichten. Ich selbst zog mir eine frische Uniform an und lies meine Perücke neu pudern...sie hatte einen Gentleman gewollt- sie würde einen bekommen.

Ich wartete vor meiner Kajüte, bis sie hinauskam und begrüßte sie mit einem Handkuss. Dann geleitete ich sie in den Salon, wo etliche Kerzen brannten und das Essen schon angerichtet war. Ich rückte ihren Stuhl zurecht, wartete bis sie saß und setzte mich dann auf den ihr gegenüberliegenden Platz. Wenig später schenkte ich ihr dann etwas Wein ein.

Sie gab sich etwas beeindruckt. Kein Wunder, dachte ich, hatte sie etwa damit gerechnet dass ich dem erbärmlichen Casanovaverhalten eines Jack Sparrow entsprach?

Zuerst saßen wir dann beide einfach nur da, es wurde nichts geredet. Endlich brach sie dann das Schweigen. „Was habt ihr vor Commodore? Soll das hier meine Henkersmahlzeit sein, oder was?"

Nun, dass war jetzt nicht so ganz das gewesen, worüber ich momentan hatte reden wollen. Wieder herrschte Stille, Doch diesmal, war ich es der zu reden begann:" Ihr scheint keine gute Meinung von mir zu haben- wie solltet ihr auch?! Aber..."

Ich brach ab. Es hatte doch sowieso keinen Sinn weiter zu reden, ich war der Böse und würde es wahrscheinlich immer sein. Commodore Norrington der nur das tat was man ihm befahl, was seiner Karriere nützte und auf gar keinen Fall seine Gefühle, - die ja sowieso nicht vorhanden waren, zum Vorschein brachte.

„Nun fangt schon an, Miss", bat ich sie. „Habt ihr eigentlich auch Rum an Bord?", wollte sie daraufhin wissen. „ Ja", antwortete ich und bat den Schiffsjungen darum uns eine Flasche davon zu holen.

Als dies geschehen war, schenkte sie sich sogleich reichlich davon ein.

Unsere Blicke trafen sich, verloren sich aber sogleich wieder in Verlegenheit. „Möchtet ihr auch einen Becher, Norrington," fragte sie. Nach einer kurzen Überlegung stimmte ich zu und trank auch etwas von diesem Teufelszeug. Das war etwas was ich nur selten tat, denn es würde ein schlechtes Licht auf mich werfen, doch heute kam mir dieses Getränk gerade gelegen...es passte zu meiner Stimmung- irgendwie.

Nach einer Weile hatte der hochprozentige Alkohol unsere Zungen und somit auch die Stimmung ziemlich gelockert. Der Rum floss ständig weiter und das Essen blieb stehen.

Langsam aber sicher wurde mir schwummrig... sehr schwummrig, ihr war aber nicht sooo viel anzumerken. Wir kamen ins Gespräch.

„Wie seit ihr eigentlich zur Piratin geworden", wollte ich wissen. „Mh- das ist Jack´s Schuld. Irgendwann hab ich ihn in Tortuga kennen gelernt und konnte nicht wiederstehen. Mir wurde klar, dass ich so schnell nicht mehr die Finger von im lassen konnte, ihm ging es genauso. Doch dann kam der Tag an dem Jack wieder in See stechen musste, da ich nicht viel zu verlieren hatte, ging ich mit ihm. Aber wir bemerkten schnell, dass wir uns zu ähnlich waren und ich wollte wieder an Land- nicht für immer, sicher nicht, aber beim nächsten Halt in Tortuga wendete ich mich von der Pearl, ihrer Mannschaft und ihrem überdurchschnittlich gut aussehenden Captain", sie seufzte," ab. Als ich ein paar Tage danach am Hafen entlang ging, war da ein Mann der ein kleines Boot verkaufen wollte, meine Chance auf Freiheit. Wenig später war es dann auch in meinen Besitz übergegangen. Ich ging Fischen, so verdiente ich mir meinen Lebensunterhalt, bis zu jenem Morgen, an dem ich zum Ankerplatz kam und mein Schiffchen verschwunden war. Ich fragte ob jemand etwas bemerkt hatte. Der Captain eines anderen Schiffes erklärte mir dann, dass spät am Abend davor ein ´Freund´ von mir mit meinem Boot ausgelaufen sei. Die Beschreibung passte auf Jack. Währe er damals in meine Hände geraten, hättet ihr ihn nie kennen gelernt. Etliche Monate danach hörte ich von Joshamie Gibbs, dass Jack ein Schiff der Navy gekapert hatte und eine Mannschaft suchte. Tja, wieder ging ich fort, mit ihm und ´meinem´ Schiff. Den Rest kennt ihr ja."

Oh ja, den Rest kannte ich nur allzu gut. „War ein tolles Schiff die Interceptor", sagte ich mehr zu mir selbst als zu ihr. „Ja, das war sie", gab Ana zurück.

/ Einige Becher Rum später /

„ Habt ihr eigentlich auch einen Namen , Commodore?", fragte sie.

„James", murmelte ich, merkte dass sie nicht verstanden hatte und sprach nun etwas lauter. „Ich heiße James." „Ah, mein Name ist Anamaria," sagte sie.

Mh.. was für eine Frau! Je mehr ich trank, desto mehr wurde mir bewusst, wie sehr ich sie wollte und wie egal es mir war was danach passieren könnte.

„Soll ich dir was sagen James?", fragte sie einige Zeit später. „ Was denn?", fragte ich zurück. „Am Anfang dachte ich das es richtig sei, also die Entscheidung Elisabeth´s für Will, aber jetzt denke ich, dass ihr vielleicht doch gar nicht sooo Übel seid. Abgesehen davon, dass ihr mich umbringen wollt!" Hah... von wollen konnte schon längst nicht mehr die Rede sein.

„Sehnst du dich nie danach mal etwas zu tun, das total außergewöhnlich und verrückt ist?", fragte sie. „Was zum Beispiel?", fragte ich zurück. „Irgendetwas!", meinte sie.

„Irgendetwas?", ich überlegte.

Ich wusste, dass ich früher oder später eh mein kleines Geheimnis preisgeben würde also startete ich den gewagten Versuch sofort, hatte all meine Hemmungen verloren.

Ich ging um den Tisch herum und stellte mich hinter sie. Ana blieb ganz ruhig sitzen. Sollte ich wirklich? Meine Neugier und Lust siegten schließlich über die guten Sitten und meine Angst.

Sanft strichen meine Hände über ihre Schultern, dann küsste ich ihren Hals entlang, von vorne nach hinten und wieder zurück. Es schien ihr zu gefallen, denn die erwartete Ohrfeige blieb aus. Nun wurde ich etwas mutiger, ich lies meine Hände zu ihrem Dekolletee abgleiten Dann hielt ich inne," So etwas?", fragte ich leise.

„ Commodore Norrington, hätte ich euch gar nicht zugetraut, solche Gedanken zu hegen. Aber ihr seid ja auch nur ein Mann wie jeder andere!", meinte sie.

„ Ach ja?", gab ich zurück.

Wäre ich nicht so betrunken gewesen, hätte ich mich nie dazu verleiten lassen der artiges zu tun aber mein Zustand lies mich nicht mehr klar denken. Ich packte sie mit einer Hand unter den Knien mit der anderen um den Rücken und hob sie vom Stuhl, wirbelte sie in meinen Armen herum. Als ich außer Puste war und merkte das es da noch die Sache mit dem Gleichgewicht gab, lies ich sie wieder hinunter. In mich hineingrinsend über mich selbst, wartete ich ab was jetzt folgte. Sie blickte mir lange und durchdringlich in die Augen , dann kam sie auf mich zu.

Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Sie stand nun ganz dich vor mir, ich merkte wie sich unsere Lippen berührten, und wie ihre Zunge mit meiner tanzte. Wir versanken in einen langen Kuss voller Zärtlichkeit und Leidenschaft.

Als es vorbei war, lies ich diese Situation noch ein wenig auf mich wirken. „ Und jetzt?", fragte ich schließlich.

„Jetzt... würde ich vorschlagen gehen wir zu dir in die Kajüte, drehen den Schlüssel rum und sind ungestört", sprach sie ungewöhnlich leise und sanft.

Mehr torkelnd als gehend machten wir uns dann daran den viel zu langen Weg in meine Kajüte zu bestreiten... ich war sehr gespannt was uns dort erwarten würde... bzw. was wir dort anstellen würden... irgendwie war ich sehr aufgeregt und doch überglücklich...

**Vorschau**: Traurig, James und Anamaria gehen vorerst getrennte Wege, aber was passierte vorher, das was passieren muss... oder hab ich mir etwas vollkommen anderes ausgedacht...

So dieses war der 2. Streich doch der 3. folgt sogleich ! Tja, der Anfang is ja gemacht, wäre es nicht toll an Ana´s stelle zu sein... hach... auf bald LG Mimmy


End file.
